


For King and Country

by Fumm95



Category: Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Break Up, Duty vs the Heart, F/M, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: When it comes to the well-being of a kingdom, there are times when there is no perfect happily ever after. This is one of them.
Relationships: Crown Shield/Main Character (The Royal Masquerade), Fabian Rhys & Main Character (The Royal Masquerade)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	For King and Country

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually a really big fan of The Royal Masquerade, but I am a huge slut for angsty duty vs. the heart and the fact that we could marry Fabian but didn’t even get the OPTION of breaking it off with our current LI pissed me off just a little bit. So here I am writing fic for that particular option because it’s WHAT MY CHARACTER WOULD DO. So, enjoy?
> 
> Hello, yes, I know it's been like seven months since I posted something on AO3. I'm alive and still writing, I swear.

There were several things that Lady Caterina of House Aster, the reigning Queen of Cordonia, knew deep down to be true. She knew that the position she had on the throne was tenuous at best, won through harrowing political strife and months of anxious planning and more blood than she cared to think about. She knew that an army was advancing on the capital, led by those who genuinely believed the lies they told about her, that the resulting civil war would tear the kingdom and her people apart. She knew there was only one soul left in the kingdom whose right to the throne could remain uncontested, who could end the devastating conflict before it began, and who would, by that simple fact alone, make for a far better leader than any of the individuals, herself included, who had spent so long vying for it.

She knew that her priorities would always, _always_ , be her family first, her kingdom second, and herself a far distant third, that her costly victory was first and foremost to defeat those who might feel otherwise, that she owed her people true peace, however that might be achieved.

Such were the thoughts that swirled through her mind as she watched the young man before her, carefree and happy with his art. He bore little resemblance to Aunt Elise, at least that she could see, but something about his smile, his mannerisms as he reassured the young children playing nearby, brought to mind that night of the masquerade, more than a lifetime ago now, when she had unknowingly spoken to Queen Kendra. The same kindness, the same grace, was in his soul, and in spite of the faint pang she felt at her friends’ sacrifices going to waste, her mind was calm knowing that the crown was going to good hands.

Perhaps that was what Hunter had felt, only a few short weeks ago. Perhaps, in the end, it was only right that she do the same, for the good of Cordonia.

That may have been why she was taken so aback by his suggestion, by his offer of marriage to a woman he barely knew, whose reputation was in the process of being torn to shreds. That alone was a good reason for her refusal but…

But mirrored within the depths of the open, honest eyes of Fabian Rhys, she saw the young scribe she herself was only months earlier, living a comparatively simple and honest life in the library, far from the extravagant masks and honeyed half-truths of nobility. While her own position may have been a sign that neither birth nor upbringing were essential for political success, her ascension into a role she had not been prepared for had still been accompanied by friends and family and time to prepare.

Fabian, on the other hand, had a larger burden and fewer allies and, most importantly of all, a gentle spirit that had not yet been hardened by the world of politics. A spirit that she would see preserved, if there were anything in her power to do so.

In spite of herself, her gaze flickered towards Kayden, standing at her side. He watched her, as he always did, with that constant respect and unconditional faith that she didn’t deserve. There was no protest on his face, no trace of dissent. Nothing but deep understanding and acceptance, a recognition of the duty which bound them both. That strong sense of duty they shared, which had brought them together, given them understanding of each other and themselves, and which now threatened to drive them apart.

For a moment, she hesitated, but his lips curved into a smile, small and sad and endlessly supportive, and she knew.

Closing her eyes against the pinpricks of heat in her eyes, she drew a deep breath and stepped forward, taking Fabian’s proffered hand. “I accept.”

* * *

She was not entirely surprised to find Kayden waiting for her outside of the coronation ceremony. At her side, as if sensing her hesitation, Fabian nodded, dropping her hand with an encouraging smile and walking swiftly out of earshot. For a moment, she watched his back as he left, already moving with the confidence of authority, but she could not avoid the conversation, not when she owed _him_ far, far more.

“Cat— Your Majesty.” He sank into a low bow, the proper etiquette for a citizen to his queen, but it was not quite quick enough to disguise the emotion that flashed across his face before his usual stoic mask replaced it.

He knew.

As he straightened, she examined him. Dressed in his usual dark colors, it would have been easy to mistaken his attire for his usual leathers, but a closer look revealed that he was dressed in civilian clothing, without any insignias of the Crown Guard.

Which could only mean…

“Kayden.” Dark eyes snapped up to meet hers, a wordless confirmation, and she let a faint smile curve her lips. “I… I’m sorry.”

Almost before the words had left her mouth, he was shaking his head. “Do not be. Cordonia comes first. That is a point that we have always agreed upon. That I have always admired about you.” He drew a deep breath. “Besides, we both knew that this day would come eventually. A commoner, and worse still, a sorcerer, with Cordonia’s queen? It was never anything more than a dream.”

She shook her head, annoyed in spite of herself. “The circumstances of your birth make you no less than anyone else.”

His laugh was bitter. “Perhaps not, but the people would not be as inclined to agree. You know that just as well as I. After all, it is why Fabian has been accepted so naturally that even his marriage to the so-called usurper queen has had few repercussions. But I will not push our luck for my own selfishness.”

“I don’t—”

A quiet chuckle, this time tinged with a hint of genuine affection. “We both know that you would never betray your vow, especially considering the instability it could bring to Cordonia should anyone find out, but my mere presence at your side may threaten it nonetheless. We have not precisely been subtle, and even so, I would not have your rule tainted by association with a sorcerer accused of regicide. Pardoned or not, I am a source of division that I would not risk. Not against all you have sacrificed.”

Her laugh sounded weak, even to her own ears. “Kayden Vescovi, selfless to the last.”

He shook his head. “I do not know whether it is selflessness or selfishness, not wanting to let all of our other sacrifices to be in vain.”

“I assure you, nobody who truly knows you could ever accuse you of selfishness. And I have no doubt Hunter would agree with me.”

“Biased opinions, the both of you.”

She drew herself up to full height, though she was still what was no doubt comically short compared to him. “You dare accuse the queen and one of her most trusted advisors, the former King-Regent, of bias?”

That drew a true laugh from him. “As a loyal Cordonian to his crown, I would not dare, but as your… friend, I would do what I can, for you and for Cordonia, just as you have done these many months. If that means accusing you of that which is true, then so be it.”

She chuckled, though it faded as quickly as it came, and he cleared his throat, his face studiously blank.

“But… But as your friend, I must ask that you, not the queen but you, Caterina, hear me out and understand my decision.”

She nodded, taking advantage of the time to school her face into a mask of neutrality. “And what of you?”

In spite of her best attempts, her voice wavered and, for a heartbeat, something flashed across his face, gone so quickly that she almost wondered if she had imagined it. “What are my plans?” He sighed, though something resembling a faint smile curved his mouth. “My utmost priority is picking my replacement. In the mere month you have been queen and even before then, you have already had multiple attempts on your life, and I…” Any sign of merriment in his expression dropping, he swallowed, his throat visibly bobbing with the movement. “I would not leave you without first ensuring your safety. I will personally see to that, I swear it.”

“Kayden…”

His hand seemed to twitch at his side as he drew a breath, forcing another smile. “As the former Crown Guard, it is the least I could do for Cordonia, after all.”

She bowed her head, pretending she didn’t see the way he shifted, clasping his hands together behind his back. “Very well. I… We appreciate your thoughtfulness. But afterwards?”

An unusual look of uncertainty crossed his face. “I… I had hoped to find my mother, actually. I never found out what happened to her, only that she left the estate after my birth. Not that I blame her, considering how my father feels about my presence, but…” He shrugged. “Clearly, I did not come by my powers through House Vescovi, but perhaps I can find more answers from her.”

“That makes sense. No doubt there are many questions that only she might have the knowledge to answer. I understand completely. But…”

Dark eyes flashed up to meet hers, warm and familiar, and she barely resisted the urge to reach for him. “But, will you return, someday?”

For what seemed like a lifetime, he said nothing, his eyes serious, and she held her breath until he sighed, long and sibilant. “I do not know. But if my Queen commands it, then… yes. Someday.”

“She does.” She drew a deep breath, straightening and giving him her most proper smile. “Well, in that case, I look forward to meeting your replacement, and I wish you all of the best in your investigation. We shall, all of us, look forward to your return.”

“As do I.” She inclined her head in dismissal as he bowed again, deep and formal, though before he turned away, he met her gaze once more. “And Caterina? Thank you.”

In the silence, she watched him retreat, steps quick and assured through the halls that he knew much better than she did, even after a month of living within the castle, before letting out a shaky breath she did not know she had been holding. “No, Kayden. Thank _you_.”

* * *

“You care for him. The Crown Shield, I mean.”

In the privacy of their chambers, away from prying ears, she turned to King Fabian. Her new husband stood in the doorway, bright blue eyes steady as he watched her, clear and sympathetic and utterly lacking in disapproval.

“How…?”

He laughed, stepping nearer. “It is not exactly a difficult conclusion to draw. I rather suspected it from the moment he accompanied you to find me. Of course, it is not until more recently that I might call it confirmed.” When she gave him a questioning look, he grinned, cheerful and boyish. “Now, I mean. He seems a good man—must be, since you and Lord Hunter have such faith in him—and from all I’ve heard, he is an excellent Crown Shield.”

“Was.” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, and she smiled, carefully holding her hands still before she could fidget. “He has decided to pass his position on to another.”

“Oh? Is there any particular reason for it? If he is afraid of incurring my wrath, tell him that I harbor no ill-will towards him with regards to your relationship. Or perhaps I can tell him myself, if that would be more reassuring.”

She shook her head. “It is not that. I have no intentions of betraying the oath we made to each other and Cordonia, regardless. I fear that my pursuing anything would risk instability to the kingdom. Particularly with my reputation as it already is.”

“And his being previously accused of the murder of Queen Kendra certainly cannot help matters.”

“Precisely. I am afraid it is only your sterling reputation that has kept the kingdom in check, and will have to continue to do so.” When he laughed, she grinned, her heart lightening, ever so slightly. “At any rate, our former Crown Shield has elected to retire and pursue his own interests.”

“I am truly sorry that you two have been put into this situation.”

“But you certainly chose this direction for yourself and would have done so again were an entire kingdom’s peace not on the line?” She laughed, shaking her head. “No, we all did what we had to do. You have brought the peace that Cordonia needed, and I shall do my utmost to maintain it, just as Kayden will. Besides, there are worse fates than being married to a friend. At least among the nobility, marriage is often more a tool for political gain than a joining of like minds and hearts.”

When she glanced up, it was to find Fabian making a face, though to his credit, it was more mild than she rather suspected he felt, and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “That was lesson number two. Lesson number three is that there are always eyes on you. I do not think members of the court would take kindly to being looked at as though you ate a particularly sour apple.” She paused, letting a look of contemplation cross her face, though it did nothing to quell her amusement. “Or perhaps contemplating Cyrus’ endless requests for _visitations_?”

When his expression turned even more horrified, her laughter morphed into a most unladylike cackle, though judging by his own amused expression, he hardly seemed to mind, crossed arms notwithstanding.

“Dare I ask what lesson number one was, then?”

“Oh, I thought I already told you. Whenever you are facing any nerves, simply imagine the entire court in their smallclothes.”

That time, it was not she who doubled over in laughter, fairly leaning on the bed to maintain any semblance of remaining upright. She grinned, sitting beside him and watching as the tension left his shoulders for what was likely the first time since he had awoken that morning.

After a moment, he finally sobered, though he was still chortling as he turned back to face her. “I should hope that the other nobles are not aware of your… irreverence.”

“I expect I would be run out of the country should they find out. Or, I suppose, in some cases, never hear the end of it.”

“Perhaps, but I assure you that it is something the people might like to know. In fact, had they known, they might have been less likely to march against you.”

“Well, I shall keep that in mind in case I manage to incur the ire of our kingdom once more, then. I doubt there will be a second chance to maintain the people’s trust in me through a political match.”

He chuckled but his eyes were serious. “Perhaps not but they would also be fools to mistrust you without cause in light of all you have sacrificed for them.”

“And you. You did not ask for the crown. You were an artist, open and spirited, free to pursue your own wishes, to love whomever. And now you have allied yourself to me, stepping into the role placed upon you by a bloodline you knew nothing about until you took a stranger at her word.”

“I took the Queen at her word, a far safer leap of trust.”

She waved her hand airily. “Details, my king. But, to speak plainly, you have wed yourself to me, sacrificing any choice you may have had in the matter, and while you are free to have whatever relations you wish, the fact remains that it can only ever be in private. I have no doubt that this is not what you had anticipated for yourself and I apologize for that.”

“There is no need. I made the offer of marriage knowing what it would entail, and like you, I have no intention of doing anything which might threaten what we have given for it. Besides, it is as you say. I would either have to marry you or someone else for political gain. At least this way I can be sure of having an ally and friend.”

She smiled. “Partners, then.”

He took her outstretched hand, managing to keep a solemn expression just long enough to give it a solid shake before a wry grin curled his mouth. “I don’t know if a week ago, I would ever have dreamed of making a vow between a husband and wife like such.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Would you prefer we seal it with a kiss, then?”

When he laughed again, shaking his head, she grinned, throwing herself back against the bed with a sigh. Oh, he was not wrong in that she still cared for Kayden fiercely and the thought of building a life without him, after so many daydreams of what they would do together, stung, but she did what she had to do.

And if Cordonia could have peace, if her life with Fabian could have the friendship and laughter of the moment, then perhaps it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

When the people of Cordonia speak of King Fabian, it is with reverence and respect. Raised among commoners, having studied and pursued art as a career, unaware of his heritage until his kingdom was in peril, the People’s King delivered harmony to a land torn by strife and conflict since the death of Queen Kendra, brought about peace and prosperity, social changes and moves towards equality that ushered Cordonia into a new age. While scholars debate the details, it is held by many Cordonians that his rule still holds the record as the one plagued by the fewest number of internal conflicts and infighting, that the mourning bells tolled for a full week following his eventual death, and that the respect the Cordonian crown still holds amongst her people is in no small part due to his enduring legacy.

Fewer scholars and citizens alike mention his wife and queen, and fewer still discuss her role in Cordonian history beyond the scandal that suffused her early reputation. Following her scant month as sole queen, won through the vote at one of the most chaotic summits in recorded history and plagued by the threat of civil war throughout, Queen Caterina, once of House Aster, faded into the background soon after becoming co-ruler with her husband. Even the most vicious of rumors surrounding her dissipated in time, and as her husband’s reign continued, her role became that of a supporter, speaking on his behalf and caring for their children, turning from usurper queen to the non threatening positions of dutiful wife and doting mother.

Those who have devoted true effort towards understanding her, however… The stories they tell are far different. While King Fabian carried out the decisions that brought support and benefits to the common people, he was not alone in their inception or planning. It was she who helped bring about peace with neighboring countries, whose quiet manners but strong will granted her husband the stability and courage to move forward with his goals. It was she who fielded questions and attention those days he needed to step back, to paint or wander the country, who kept his gentleness and spirit alive. It was she who raised their children to believe in stability and equality and above else, peace.

Those who know speak of Queen Caterina as a woman of principle and courage, of patience and understanding. A selfless hero who gave and sacrificed whatever was required, for her king and her country.


End file.
